Wolfsbane
by Forgotten Sanity
Summary: In an ideal world there would be no wars. In an ideal world everyone would be equal in each other's eyes. In an ideal world, you would not have to run away or hide who you are. This is not an ideal world. This is Night World.(completed)
1. The Chase

Amber eyes blazing and cold heart racing beneath her pale skin, Bianca ran for her very life. She did not dare glance back down the grey city street, knowing that the two vampires were still hot on her trail. Her black boots beat a hasty rhythm on the tarmac and she was glad that her jeans let he move freely for this chase. She snarled in her mind, angry at herself for letting them track her down. She was the leader of the Wolfsbane Clan! She could not get caught!

The lithe werewolf was in human form then, and so white curls that usually trailed down past her shoulders, at present whipped about her as she sped towards her escape route. But could she get there in time?

As Bianca turned the next corner she barked out a laugh of triumph. There before her sat a tall young man, wearing bike leathers and a black helmet. He was perched upon a blood red motorbike. He revved the engine as she jumped on the back he sped away, far from the vampires.

No, our werewolf dared to look back and she grinned to see the vampires stop. They had lost their prey and were going to lose their hides when The Nighworld leader caught up with them.

-----

"What took you so long?" the man inquired, removing his helmet to reveal tanned skin accompanied by flaming red hair and intense green eyes.

Bianca glared at him "You try running that far in human form" she snapped at her fellow werewolf. Kristian always found flaw with her, no matter how well she did or how hard she tried. She only let him get away with this because he was not of the Wolfsbane Clan. Well, that and he was her brother.

"Sorry sis" he smirked in fake appology. No way was Kristian Volpe going to appologise to his younger albino sister. Wll, how else could you explain away her naturally white hair and pale skin?

"Whatever. Did you contact the Daybreakers?" she inquired quickly, thinking there no time to chat away her night.

"Yes. They want to meet you soon as possible" he nodded speedily, sesing her need for haste. He knew his sister well, and for this fact he did not dare cross her in more than a mild teasing way. She was dangerous when angered.

"Now it is then" she sighed, looking up at the full moon which was rather like the one depicted upon her black t-shirt.. Full moon meant full power. She could easily escape if Circle Daybreak attacked her that night. She did not yet trust the enemies of The Nightworld.

"Want me to take you?" Kristian inquired. He knew she would not accept his offer but hey, it was always worth a try.

"To go just round the corner?" Bianca laughed harshly "I think I can make it by myself" And with that she turned her back on him and waked away without another word to her sibling and into the building where Circle Daybreak awaited her arrival.


	2. Connected At The Soul

Circle Daybreak had a new leader, a witch who found himself locked in a battle with himself. The tall young man with raven hair and jet eyes knew he was supposed to be part of The Nightworld but here he was, leading the people that his family despised. It bothered him. He didn't ever say as much, but he felt it.

He stood waiting for the leader of the Wolfsbane Clan. A soft howl broke his thoughts and he snapped his head in the direction of the noise. There before him stood an elegant flawlessly white wolf, fangs bared slightly but not threateningly.

"Reveal yourself" he snapped, showing authority. He needed to let this werewolf know that he was the boss and there would be no arguing with him. But, as the wolf turned back into human form his breath caught in his throat. there before him stood a beautiful young woman with dazzling amber eyes. His heart felt so full all of a sudden and he could not take his eyes away from her. Why did he have the sudden urge to kiss her?

Her own jaw nearly dropped when Bianca locked gazes with the leader of Circle Daybreak. He was a creature of beauty, no doubt about that, and if he had been a werewolf he would have sported the finest of ebony coats around!

Ryan pulled his gaze away and both people felt, unknown to the other, like they needed to meet gazes again but could not for fear of what might happen.

An awkward silence previaled for some time. Each prayed that the other would say something, anything!

The witchling was the first to speak "I'm Ryan Voltaire, welcome to Circle Daybreak"

Bianca smiled at this, finding her voice "Bianca Volpe, leader of the Wolfsbane Clan"

_This girl is the leader of a fearsome werewolf Clan?_ he thought with deep shock. _No_, he decided, _this cannot be right_.

"What do you mean, of course it's right!" she frowned then gasped. His lips had not moved!

"How can you hear what I'm thinking?!" he quizzed, looking stunned at this new event. Only Soulmates could read each other's minds when it was needed....

_Could she be...?_ he thought_ No,that's stupid!_ Ryan did not dare think the word for fear that he would tempt Fate and the Goddess. That could turn into a disaster!

"I don't know" Bianca confessed softly, her heart pounding in her chest once more. "I'm no mindreader, just a werewolf" she shrugged, trying to puzzle it all out in her agile mind.

"I do" said a gentle voice from behind Ryan. Both werewolf and witch span around to come face to face with a female vampire.

Jez Redthorn smirked "Hello White Wolf, it's been a while"

"Yes Redthorn, it truly has" Bianca smirked as she stared at her old friend and old enemy rolled into one fierce vampire Daybreaker.


	3. Past and Present

Ryan turned his gaze from jez to Bianca and back again. _What's going on?_ he thought.

Bianca smiled "We used to be enemies when she was with The Nightworld" the tall young woman started to explain

"Until White Wolf here helped me out" Jez finsihed with a sly smiled. She wasn't telling the whole story and Ryan knew it.

"Helped you out?!" Bianca said in annoyance "I saved your life and you know it, Redthorn" Oh, how that girl annoyed her!

"Really?" the witch questioned "What happened?"

(.....Flashback.....)

_Bianca was walking alone through a darkened city. The rain poured from the sky as if the clouds were weeping for many losses of loves. The werewolf was in wolf form and padded silently through the deserted streets._

_the sound of combat reacher her perked ears and the white wolf sped off to where the sound was coming from. A vampire was being attacked by four slayers at once. Bianca knew how unfair this was. One turned to face her and spoke "Stay out of this, mangy werewolf, or we'll finish you too"_

_That had done it. with a snarl Bianca lept at the slayers, slashing with claws, tearing with fangs and slamming them to hte ground with mighty force. Vampire and werewolf faught side by side until all four slayers were dead._

_Jez looked to the werewolf and smiled faintly "Thanks for saving me back there" she said greatfully._

_Bianca changed back into human form and Jez was stunned. Her rival had just helped her!_

_"But why?" she asked._

_Bianca smiled "Because we're alike, you and I. We have a common enemy and like thoughts. Truce?"_

_After a painstaking moment of thought, Jez nodded "Truce, White Wolf"_

(.....End of Flashback.......)

"Why do you call her White Wolf?" Ryan quizzed Jez who grinned at his question.

"Volpe Bianca, our werewolf's name reversed, means White Wolf in Italian" the vampire shrugged as she replied. She would have thought a smart witch like Ryan would have know that.

_Aw, Mr Witchy didn't know that did he?_ Bianca teased mentally, knowing he could hear her.

"Shut it, werewolf!" he snapped out loud. Jez turned and stared at him oddly

"Ryan, she didn't say anything" she commented, confused. She wondered if all the stress was getting to him.

"She said it in her mind" he explained with mild embarrassment

"But only....Oh, I see!"Jez laughed lightly "You're Soulmates!"

"We are not!" they said simultaneously, each one knowing that it was the truth whether they liked the idea or not.


	4. Wild at heart

Soulmates. How could a mere werewolf like her be soulmates with a witch! Bianca could not understand how fate had worked itself this time but she knew this was going to be interesting to say the least. She fixed her gaze upon Ryan. When their eyes met the pair felt their heart beat faster and faster, like twin drums sounding warnings of the love that was about to surface.

_Ryan...I love you_ Bianca thought _I feel like I've known you forever_

_Same here, Bee. I'm in your mind, will you let me look?_ he ventured, feeling the need to see her past

_It's not too nice but of course you can look_

-Bianca's memory-

A young girl, about 5 years old was stood by a river, amber eyes glazed over as if she was not completely there. White curls fell down to her back and swayed in the gentle breeze. All was not as peaceful as it seemed.

A black-cloaked man came up behind her and clamped his hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. He forced her to her knees and ducked her head under the water. He was trying to kill her!

A snarl sounded and a large white wolf bounded out of nowhere and pushed the man off the child. Bianca was gasping for breath as wolf and man faught.

The wolf faught fiercely but the man drew a dagger and ran it through the poor snowy beast's heart. He turned and ran, leaving wolf and child alone.

Bianca went anxiously over to the wolf who shifted back into human form to look identical to the child. "Never forget, my Wild sweetheart, you have the fire within; only you can let it out" And with these muffled words the werewolf died, eyes fading to dullness.

Then, a blinding flash of flames engulfed the scene and the memory ended.

-back in the room-

_She was your mother, wasn't she my love?_

_Yes. Rhiannon Volpe was the first leader of the Wolfsbane Clan. She died to save me and so I saved her soul_ Bianca explained sadly. She sensed her soulmate's confusion and so explained _My Clan believes the being burnt straight after death sends the soul to Paradise. _

_Where did the flames come from?_

_Within me. _the werewolf mumbled

_The Fourth Wild Power!_ Ryan gasped, eyes alight. They could win the war!

_Yes, but I choose to remian impartial_

_Why?_

_If I dont, my people will cease to exist_


	5. Impartial

"I don't understand" Ryan said, puzzled. Why would she not help them to defeat the darkness?

"Liam Redthorn came to me a few years ago. He knew what I was and why I was put on this planet. He asked me to join the Nightworld. When I refused he swore to kill every werewolf on the face of the Earth if I joined the Daybreakers. I'm sorry, Ry, really I am, but I can't help you!" she spoke these words, seeming interested in the floor becasue she couldnt lift her gaze any higher.

"We could protect them..."

Bianca laughed humourlessly "A few but could you save every single werewolf on this planet? No. My people would die and it would be my fault. I couldnt live with the blood of innocents on my hands"

"Then fight. Kill Redthron before he can do anything" the Daybreaker snapped. He needed her to fight with them or they would lose. All four Wildpowers could save this world. One less and they would destroy it.

"I cant" she sighed, feeling tears well up in her amber eyes. Why wouldnt he understand!

"Bianca. You are the leader of oneof the most powerful werewolf clans ever to exist. You are the fourth Wild Power. You have responsibilities to them and to the world. You're my Soulmate and I need your help. Please..." Ryan had never before begged to anyone, even under torture, but he did now. She needed to understand...

"I...Ry, it's too big for me to decide" a single tear ran down her pale cheek "I'm not strong enough"

"I think you are. Your mother thought you were. If you believe in yourself then you can do it" Ryan said sincerely, laying a gentle hand upon her shoulder.

"I cant even control my fire" she muttered through her tears. Tears that never usually fell from her eyes

"You'll learn"

"I'll try" Bianca decided, wiping her tears away. She needed to be strong.

"Thank you, my white wolf" he responded with an affectionate smile. This made the female smile too.

"Why do you manipulate me so easily?"

"Because we're the same person. We're one. I manipulate you just as I could to myself"


	6. Fighting With Fire

Many days later Bianca had quite happily settled into working with Curcle Daybreak and her own Clan. She passed between the two HQs without a care in the world.

She grinned as she ducked a punch that Jez aimed her way. The two girls were training with Ryan watching as ever. He was waiting for her flames to show.

"Nice try, Jez, but werewolves have better reflexes than vamp-" she got no further as Jez kicked high, forcing her to dive out of the way, landing on her feet.

"You were saying?" Jez taunted as the fight restarted.

Bianca went on the attack, keeping Jez on her toes with a series of lightning fast punches and kicks. She hit her once and then with an almighty force she kicked the vampiress in the stomache, sending her down flat on her back, the wind driven out of her.

Our werewolf leaned over, offerring a hand to help her friend up "You ok?" she panted, out of breath

"sure" Jez grinned, getting to her feet and massaging her stomache "You're good"

"Very good" added Ryan, striding over to them with a glint of hope in his eyes "If only we could get this fire out of you..."

"She'll show it soon enough, Ryan, be patient" Jez nodded, knopwing how impatient the witch was

"I hope so..." Bianca sighed.

A loud crash came from behind the three of them and six vampires dashed in, weapons in hands. The Nightworld had sent assassins in!

The three split into their own fights, each having two vampires to deal with.

That is, until one left Jez and attacked the witch leader. Three to one was a bad set of odds and Ryan was losing the fight badly.

Bianca turned and her eyes flared to see him in danger. Her whole body tensed and without a second thought she conjoured a ball of red flames in each hand. Her aim was deadly, taking out two of the vampires instantly. The other one still living turned and ran. They let him go, stil in shock about what had happened.

"Are you ok?" the werewolf inquired to Ryan who grinned, lifting ehr up in his arms and spinnign her around

"I knew you could do it" he beamed, not seemign bothered by the attack

"Ryan, enough praise. We need to inform the others of this attakc and prepare for another" Jez barked out, giving Bianca a smile of congratulations all the same.

Bianca smiled then. She had realised something; she was the protector. The one to save those in peril. The Defender of the Daylight.


	7. Guilty

Eyes alight and tail swaying from side to side, Bianca stood firm in wolf form outside Daybreak HQ. She was alone, nobody to protect her from the two vampires before her. A low growl escaped her muzzle and bared sharp fangs made the large wolf seem that extra bit scarier.

The vampires did not show their fear, although they must have felt it.

"Bianca Volpe, we have come to deliver a message from Liam Redfern" one said in a deep hardened voice.

This was it...

"He is, as we speak, attacking your Clan's Headquarters"

The wolf growled and turned to dash off to help. How could she allow this to happen!

"No point in going to save them. Most are already dead, soon all will be before you can even get half way there" sneered the larger of the two vampires.

The wolf changed, long slender limbs and pale skin changing from fur and claw. Her amber eyes remained to show her rage "Then you must die too"

She felt no sadness, only anger. Mercy had ben driven from her and she owed it to her people to kill ever Nightworld agent she came across. She would start with these two.

A blast of her flames sent the two vampires to their death, bodies little more than ash when she had done with them.

She turned and marched herself inside, right into the arms of her Soulmate.

"What's wrong" the witch asked softly

"Nothing" Silence prevailed a few minutes after before Ryan forced himself to speak to her once again.

"Bianca.."

"Nothing" she snapped

"Tell me, sweet one. Tell me what happened" he pleaded, seeing the dark look in her eyes.

"Ryan, he killed them" she said monotonously. She could muster no emotions.

"Bianca, I'm so sorry" he whispered comfortingly "Dont blame yourself"

"Its my fault" she mumbled, breaking down into tears which were a blessing after her emotionless moments. "It's all my fault"


	8. The Beginning of Blame

Ryan sighed, gently tracing his fingertips over his Soulmate's cheek to wipe away her tears

"Bianca, come on, its not your fault" he whispered soothingly

A strangled sob escaped her lips as she looked at the cold ground, unable to meet his caring gaze "It is, Ry. They're dead and it's because of me"

"Because of us" he corrected "I persuaded you to join Circle Daybreak, to fight against them, it's our fault"

"Ryan! No, its not your fault. This is between me and The Nightworld. They slaughtered my people and I'm going to kill them for the way they butchered my innocent Clan. Nobody messes with The Wolfsbane Clan and gets away with it" she snapped, angry that he was blaming himself for what she had done. How could this ever be blamed on her Soulmate? Never.

How could he make ehr see that the blame was not her own? Bianca was too stubborn for ehr own good. Even Jez Redthorn saw it, and that was saying something!

"Bianca Volpe, I dispair at you sometimes. Fools rush in and all that" he smirked, trying to lighten her black mood

For the first time in the last hour, the albino girl smiled, lighting up her amber eyes "Thank you"

"For what" he asked, cocking his head slightly to one side in mock confusion

"For being there, silly" she smirked even more

"No probs"

"There is one" she sighed "It's full moon tonight" She turned her gaze up to the moon and her transformation began. Slender limbs covered in soft white fur, the colour from her snow-like hair. Teeth sharpened to deadly fangs and the girl was no longer stood by his side, a large alebaster wolf had taken her place, fangs bared in a smile of power. Binca was no different to any other werewolf; she loved the full moon. For one night she could escape her human form no matter what and let the beast inside show through.

She only prayed that she did not bite anyone...


	9. Changing

"I will never understand werewolves" Ryan commented softly, walking beside his Soulmate as they went in search of a vampire spy who gained them information from the Nightworld. This spy could help them to find the one responsible for the Clan's deaths.

_Oh, and why is that? _Bianca looked up to meet his gaze with her own.

"Because, my Wild love, you seem so happy being in wolf form rather than looking human. Why is that"

Bianca let forth a bark of a laugh _For that one night, the full moon, we are who we were born to be. Werewolves are more wolf than human, more beast than conscience and more soul than mind. We are happier this was because we can forget our troubles and concentrate on hunting and just existing._

"That sounds like a perfect way to live" Ryan sighed, a note of a silent wish in his tone.

_What are you saying...?_ the werewolf inquired, stopping to stare at him in confusion

"I'm saying that I want to be like you. I want to be a werewolf"

_I can't bite you! I would hate myself for doing that to you!_ she gasped in total shock. How could he want to be like her!

"Bianca, I am asking you. Please turn me into a werewolf" he whispered softly. He did not know why he had the desire to be one of the moon-wolves but he did. A fire burned deep inside him, an intense magical fire that blazed into an inferno at the thought of being a werewolf with Bianca.

_Ryan, is this really what you want? _She asked one last time, just to be absolutely certain

"Yes" he said simply

With this he crouched beside her as the wolf gently sank her sharp fangs into his arm just below his elbow. The witch grimaced in pain but managed a small smile.

Bianca sighed and withdrew her fangs from his flesh _There. It is done. Next full moon you will be a half werewolf. Your stronger half will always be witchblood._

"You dont know how greatful I am, my love" he smirked

_Why is that?_ she quizzed, confused

"Because you have just fullfilled a prophesy I only just realised was about us"

-(flashback)-

A short woman, dressed all in black, sat in the centre of a curcle of witches. Her eyes were white, showing that she was blind After a few short moments of silence, she spoke

"Four are known

Yet one is wrong

Not of our Circle

Or Nightworld bond

Wolfsbane flames burn

With magic in the soul

Changing the witchling

Makes the day break bold,

Should the witch

Be for the power of right

The world shall not suffer

The vengence of the Night

The consequences

May be dire

For wolves have never

Relished the fire."

-(end of flashback)-

Bianca gasped, seeing her Soulmate's memory of that night _What does this mean?_

_We, my love, will defend against the Nightworld. We will win!_ Ryan smiled, thinking his words to her.

_You are sure?_

_Yes._


	10. Forgive Me

(Authors Note: This is a short musing of Bianca which is relevant to the story. I felt I had to explain why it was so short. This is also a songfic. See if you can guess the song )

_I don't want to say goodbye I can see the fear inside your eyes It's so hard to walk away _

How can I leave him? Can I truly forget all I hold dear for the sake of a prophecy?

I have to. I have to believe that no matter what I will see him again. Not in thsi life, but in the next or the one after that. We have to meet again...We're Soulmates...

_I know that this feels like the end Life never seems to let you win But I'll be back someday_

Ryan please forgive me for what I will do tomorrow. Forgive me for knowing my fate an accepting it. Forgive me for letting go.

_I'm already missing you But I'm not even gone In time we'll be together again And it won't be long_

Forgive me for not being there for you.


	11. Bitter Sweet

Eyes alight with battle rage, Bianca stood beside other strong Daybreakers. Facing these fighters stood a group of Nightworld vampires and witches. The two sides had been picking each other off and now they would fight fairly. Or so the Daybreakers thought.

The Nightworld had plans; They were there to kill the Fourth Wildpower and send the world into their rule when only three remained.

With no warning the enemy charged forth, bolts of lightning sent before them. A few hit the Daybreakers but nothing serious. The forces of good hurled themselves forward. The battle had begun!

Bianca shot balls of flames at the vampires fighting her, with devastating effects. She punched, kicked and faught with all her powers. She could not lose this fight!

Ryan was never far away from her, protecting her from those who tried to sneak up to the Wildpower. But, he could not watch her back all the time...

A gunshot sounded and all turned as Bianca Volpe, once leader of the Wolfsbane Clan fell to the ground, blood trickling down her chest from the wound in her heart.

With a cry of anguish Ryan rushed to her side, kneeling down by his Soulmate. This could not be happening!

The Nightworld agents, having done what they set out to do, fled the scene, leaving the Daybreakers to watch the next events.

"Bianca" he whispered softly, fear engulfing his body. The werewolf's eyes flickered open slightly and she forced a small smile

"Ryan...I'm sorry. I failed" she mumbled, speaking as best she could through her agonising pain.

"Hush, it's not your fault" he said in a pleading tone

"I failed to stay alive for you but I did what I set out to do" she muttered "The prophecy came true; the Nightworld lost this fight. And, in killing me, they think they will win the war. But no; the prophecy told of one who could fight instead of me"

"Who" he asked through his shameful tears.

"You"

With this final word Bianca Volpe, Leader of the Wolfsbane Clan, Daybreaker, the Fourth Wildpower and Soulmate of Ryan Voltaire closed her eyes for the last time.


End file.
